Fantasy
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: This is a collection of fantasies that the characters of Mai Otome have and act out with their partners. Second story Hai Mistress: Shizuru convinces Natsuki to pretend to be her Otome what kinds of things will she order Natsuki to do?
1. Chapter 1: Regulations

Regulations

By

Angel Della Notte

_Author Notes: I don't own Mai-HiME or Mai-Otome so there is that little disclaimer. The other one is that this story is a mature story involving relations between two women so if that sort of thing isn't your cup of tea then don't read it. This story is going to be a bit like Yearbook where it's a collection of stories each one focusing on a different pair and a fantasy that one or both of them may have. I'm thinking Shizuru will be next but if you have any characters or fantasies you want to see leave a review or send me a message. _

Natsuki sat at her desk looking over a stack of papers pushing her glasses back up as she heard a knock on the door. "Enter," Natsuki said taking her glasses off and briefly looking up from her paperwork having excepted the tall pearl to walk in.

The girl had long brown worn in two braids falling down her back. She walked in stopping before Natsuki's desk bowing then pushing her glasses back up covering her light dark grey eyes. She stood with her hands folded before her looking directly at Natsuki though she found it hard to keep her gaze focused on the Ice Silver Crystal; very few people could look into her eyes without being chilled to the bone and she wasn't one of them. "You called for me Principal?" The girl said her voice quivering.

"Hai, I have an interesting report here from Miss Maria. Care to take a guess what it says?" Natsuki said shuffling through the stack of papers bring the document to the top glancing down at it then back to the girl. When the girl didn't say anything Natsuki cleared her throat, "Well, Hikari Evans are you going to even attempt to answer me?"

Hikari looked down at the sheet of paper in Natsuki's hand and started fidgeting, "I... don't know." She said though the blush on her cheeks told otherwise.

"Quote me paragraph six of the dress code." Natsuki said setting the stack down and picking a glass of tea up taking a drink while she waited.

Hikari paused bringing her hand up to her lips to think then quickly folded her hands before her remembering whose office she stood in. "S-student M-m-must wear undergarments at all t-times." Hikari quoted the blush on her face growing even more.

Natsuki sat the tea down then stood up from her desk and walked around it pushing Hikari a step forward causing her to catch herself on the desk, Natsuki held her hand on her shoulder keeping her leaning on the desk. While her other hand ran down Hikari's back until it reached the hem of her skirt grabbing the fabric in her hand though she didn't lift it. "Well then is what I've been hearing true?"

"Iyaaa, I-iyaa. No, please no." Hikari said as she shook her head from side to side but then stopped to push up her glasses. She froze in place when she felt Natsuki tug on the hem of her skirt. "Please don't."

"As the number two pearl you are to set an example for the younger students." Natsuki said her hand still on the hem of the skirt gently tugging on it but not making a move to lift it up.

"It's n-not what you think. I-I…" Hikari said unable to find the right words as she looked away blushing wildly now fearing that Natsuki would do as she threaten and lift her skirt up.

Natsuki lifted the skirt up and her hand lightly caressed Hikari's bare bottom making the Pearl jump a little and Natsuki smirk feeling her lean into her hand. "Do you want my opinion on this matter?" Natsuki asked though her tone said that she would give it anyway.

"I-I'm just a young foolish girl so ... forgive me?" Hikari whimpered as she started to shake while pressing her legs together.

"No, I've seen how you look at me, Hikari-chan." Natsuki said then she leaned into her ear and whispered, "Convenient that this incident happened so soon after the Archmeister left for a mission. You do know that she and I are how you say involved?"

"No! It's not like that. I didn't know about you and her. R-really, please let me go." Hikari said though her words spoke against her feelings. It was true Hikari had spent yesterday afternoon watching Shizuru Viola leave. She was hardly the only one most student at Garderobe were fascinated with the Archmeister but Hikari wasn't focused on her. She was one of the few bold enough to have a crush on the Principal. Natsuki was a beautiful woman but her often cold attitude scared most girls away from her.

"You know what I hate the most?" Natsuki asked then roughly grabbed her rear, "Being lied to."

"Please let me go. Please! Please stop!" Hikari said then looked down and away as she shook and kept her hands planted on the desk. She was embarrassed to admit how much she enjoyed it.

"You are still lying to me." Natsuki said her lips still close to the girl's ear. She moved her hand away listening to Hikari whimper then slapped it back down on Hikari's butt. A another smirk came to Natsuki's face as she thought she heard a stifled moan though the girl tried to hide it all while still shaking. "You can't control yourself. Feel that shaking? That need?" She asked then started to rub where she just slapped.

"I-I don't know what you mean. Good girls don't like things like that and I'm good girl." Hikari said sounding more like she was trying to prove it to herself rather then Natsuki.

"You aren't exactly a good girl now are you?" Natsuki said as she pressed her chest into Hikari's back feeling her take a sharp breath. "No lying, remember I've read your file."

"Mistakes, those are mistakes. I'm not like that, I'm a good girl." Hikari said as she fidgeted blushing when she realized that Natsuki just leaned in closer as she did.

"Good girl's don't lie." Natsuki said then dropped her hand down lower rubbing the back of her thigh, "Admit it you are enjoying this."

"I'm not… I can't… the Archmeister." Hikari said feeling herself rock back into Natsuki the desire growing in her.

"The Archmeister doesn't have to know besides we have a very open relationship." Natsuki said switching to the other leg brushing against her as she did feeling that Hikari was wet. "Would I be able to stand her flirting with everyone if we didn't?"

"No…. I don't know." Hikari whimpered leaning back more into Natsuki, "Please…"

"Please what? Keep going?" Natsuki said brushing her hand between the girl's legs then pulling completely away from her, "Or please stop?"

"Don't' stop please." Hikari said her eyes pleading for Natsuki to continue lean on the desk as she looked over her shoulder.

"You are a naughty girl aren't you?" Natsuki said stepping up to Hikari and pulling the girl up standing with her back pressed against Natsuki.

"Hai," Hikari whispered feeling Natsuki turn her head and lean into kiss her stopping just before she kisses her, "I am naughty."

"Tell me what you want." Natsuki seductively said feeling the girl in her arms shiver.

"Kiss me. Please kiss me." Hikari said not sure which surprised her more the words that just came from her mouth or the fact that Natsuki might actually kiss her. She half wondered if she had nodded off in class and was dreaming this.

"Doesn't it feel better to be honest?" Natsuki asked though she didn't wait for an answer as she leaned the rest of the way kissing the girl.

Hikari mumbled a 'yes' and leaned back more into Natsuki feeling the principal brush her tongue across her lips before pushing it into her mouth. She felt Natsuki wrap her arms around her waist pulling her even closer then hardly realized she had brought her arm up wrapping it around Natsuki's neck while they continued to kiss. Though she did notice something hard pressed between them right in front of Natsuki's groin but didn't say anything until several minutes later when Natsuki broke the kiss trailing it down her neck, "Principal… something is uhmm poking into me." Hikari said her neck tingling at the feeling of Natsuki's lips.

"Oh this?" Natsuki said rocking her hips into Hikari more.

"Hai, Principal what is it?" Hikari asked at first thinking it was her belt buckle but as Natsuki rocked into her she knew it wasn't a belt buckle.

Natsuki smiled and pulled away from the girl taking her hand and turning her around stopping briefly to stroke her cheek with her other hand. "Why don't you kneel down and find out." Natsuki asked then pushed down on her shoulder until she was on her knees.

"Principal… I don't know if I should…" Hikari said staring at a bulge in Natsuki's pants.

"It's alright." Natsuki said taking the hand she still held onto and pulling it to the button on her pants satisfied when the girl brought her other one up unbuttoning her pants.

She pulled the zipper on the pants down and let Natsuki's pants fall onto her hips revealing that it was a dark blue strap on pressing into her. "Principal…" Hikari said not sure what to say. She had been with her Onee-sama a few times but had never used anything like this.

Natsuki brushed her hands against Hikari's cheeks leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "You want more then just a few kisses from me don't you?"

"Hai, Principal…" Hikari said with a blush as she nodded staring at the strap on.

"You are a naughty girl no doubt slept with your Onee-sama but she never used one of these on you did she?" Natsuki asked to which Hikari just shook her head 'no'. "You'll have to get it slick or it will hurt."

She looked up at Natsuki a little startled and a confused look on her face until Natsuki raised her hand up licking one of her fingers then sucking on it. Timidly Hikari stuck her tongue out and kicked the tip while Natsuki put her hands on her shoulder's rubbing them while she continued licking the length of the toy. She caused Natsuki to groan when she took it in her mouth sucking on it while her hands grabbed onto her hips circling them with her fingers not fully aware that one hand roamed between Natsuki's legs until she rubbed there realizing it was a double strap on. A wicked grin came onto her face as she pulled the strap on further into her mouth then pushed Natsuki's hips back as she pulled on it.

Natsuki let out a loud moan clinching her hands down on Hikari's shoulders grinning as she held the girl there rocking her hips forward pushing the strap on in more before pulling it out and pushing it back even more. They kept this going for a while until Natsuki was sure she left red marks on the girl's shoulders. "That's enough of that." Natsuki gasped not sure how much of that she could handle.

Once she had helped Hikari stand she spun her around again pushing her onto the desk while she reached around unbuttoning the front of her dress getting frustrated about half way down pulling it open and popping several buttons off. Natsuki smirked when she dropped the dress to the ground seeing that Hikari hadn't worn a bra either. "A very naughty girl, no bra either." Natsuki said roughly caressing Hikari's breasts, "I'm going to have to punish you for this."

"I know Principal…. I'm ready." Hikari said even though she was flushed at the thought of being bent over the Principal's desk completely naked.

"Good." Natsuki said pulling away from Hikari and raising her hand then quickly bringing it down and spanking her across the butt.

Hikari let out a cry of pain that was mixed with a moan. She hadn't been spanked since she was a child over her father's knee and had to admit it was nothing like this. Yes, it hurt but she was surprised at how good it felt. "Principal, I've been a very bad girl."

"Yes you have." Natsuki said spanking her several more times.

When Hikari thought she was going to get spanked again for who knows how many times for she had lost count she was shocked to not feel the sharp pain of Natsuki's hand but a gentle kiss where she had just been spanked. She let out another moan when she was kissed a few more times then felt a tongue lick her bottom.

"I think that was enough punishment and since you handled it so well I'll reward you." Natsuki said between kissing and licking.

"Principal…." Hikari said but cut herself off with a moan when she felt that tongue lick down her towards her center. Her heels came off the ground and she grabbed the edge of the desk while continuing to moan.

"I would imagine this is nothing like your Onee-sama did." Natsuki said stroking her with her tongue again making the Pearl shake, "So young and inexperienced she no doubt didn't know how to please a woman."

"Principal…" Hikari whimpered finding it hard to say anything else her mind focused completely on the burning sensation that each stroke of Natsuki's tongue caused. She almost fell when she felt it pushed inside her grateful that the desk was there to hold her up. Natsuki was right her Onee-sama was nothing like this.

Natsuki kept licking and savoring the taste of Hikari until she felt the girl shaking on the edge of and orgasm and pulled away causing the girl to whimper from the lack of her ministrations but the whimper turned into a soft moan when she felt Natsuki's bare breasts pressed into her back; the Principal stood behind her with her shirt pushed down around her waist and her pants barely hanging on her hips while she rocked into Hikari letting the strap on brush against her sex. "Are you ready?" Natsuki softly asked in Hikari's ear as she blew on it.

"Hai, I'm yours." Hikari said anticipating what would come next; when it did she bit her lip feeling the strap on slowly and gently pushed inside her.

With how rough Natsuki had been with her this move astonished her with how gentle Natsuki was being. When she had just about remembered how to speak and was about to ask her why, Natsuki cupped one breast in each of her hands as she whispered, "Just until you get used to it. I don't want this to hurt you."

Hikari nodded allowing herself to get used to the feel of the toy inside while Natsuki continued to massage her breasts. When she had finally adjusted to it she slowly rocked back into Natsuki moaning at the feeling. "Kami-sama…" Hikari hissed as Natsuki took her queue and pulled back thrusting back into her.

Natsuki worked the pace up bring the tempo of her thrusts up until she could no longer hold onto her breasts and let go placing one hand on each of her hips pounding into Hikari who had gone limp on the desk pushing everything off while she focused on the little things like remembering to breathe. Hikari had no idea how long they had been going but it felt like hours when she felt herself shake and the tingle of an orgasm take her over. When it passed she lay completely on the desk shocked that Natsuki hadn't stopped. "We aren't done yet, my little doll." Natsuki said pulling Hikari up and turning her around holding her while she found the strength to stand. Once Natsuki was sure the Pearl had recovered enough she guided her around the desk and sat in the chair pulling Hikari into her lap.

Even though she was still sensitive from before Hikari lifted herself up and slid back onto the strap on; maybe it was because she had just came but it felt bigger. She rested her hands on Natsuki's shoulders and began rocking enjoying that she was able to set the pace this time opting for a slower teasing pace. Natsuki was hardly idle she leaned forward reaching down as low as she could and licked upward until she reached her neck lightly biting the base of it before she licked back down taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking on it.

Hikari leaned her head back pushing her chest into Natsuki's mouth while grinding harder into Natsuki smiling when Natsuki switched to the other breast. After Natsuki had given each breast equal attention Hikari slipped her finger under Natsuki's chin and pulled her up into a kiss. As they kissed she could feel the Principal quiver and knew her second orgasm was near. When they both came Hikari leaned forward resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder while Natsuki did the same on hers.

After a while Hikari giggled and leaned into Natsuki's ear whispering, "I never knew that my Natsuki had such a vivid imagination or that she was so kinky."

"_**Shizuru!**_" Natsuki nearly shouted a blush on her face though years of practice had taught her to recover fast. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"Hai, I did but did Natsuki have to spank me so hard?" Shizuru giggled again. "I fear I won't be able to sit for a week. I think my puppy got a little too into her fantasy."

"I'm not the only one." Natsuki said flipping one of Shizuru's braids up and taking her glasses off. "I only have to ask how you got your eyes to change color."

"When I was in Lutesia Romulus last month I was wandering around town and saw an eye doctor I was thinking of getting Natsuki a pair of those contacts I've been reading about but I didn't have your prescription." Shizuru said remembering how Natsuki was furious that she couldn't find her glasses for two days when Shizuru borrowed them to have a doctor in Wind get her prescription. "He showed me these colored contacts I thought I could use them when I go into the market in Wind so people wouldn't recognize me."

"Good idea but I think I like your natural color better." Natsuki said raising her head and looking Shizuru in the eyes before placing a kiss on her lips. "If I give you my prescription can he still make me a pair of contacts?"

"I already ordered them they should be here next week." Shizuru said giggling yet again, "I kind of borrowed Natsuki's glasses a couple of weeks ago."

"I knew you couldn't have found them in my desk! I tore that thing apart." Natsuki exclaimed jumping up again causing Shizuru to mew a little as the strap on was still in her and she was very sensitive from two orgasms. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Shizuru said pressing a kiss to Natsuki's nose. "I never knew Natsuki had such a thing for school girls. Should I be worried next time she calls a student in to discipline her?"

"_**No!**_" Natsuki shouted being sure not to jump this time though she blushed. "Well, I was still a student while you were the Archmeister and I know how much you loved ripping my uniform off. It's only fair that I got a school girl fantasy too."

"I suppose my Natsuki is right." Shizuru said leaning back and pulling her hair out of the braids shaking it in Natsuki's face the braids leaving it very wavy. "Give me a minute to take these contacts out and I'll join you in bed? Natsuki has to be sore from all that physical activity I'll give her a massage before we go to bed." Shizuru pressed one more kiss to Natsuki then stood up walking to the bathroom.

The End…

_Author Notes: Thanks to Ultima for helping me out a bit with this story. I hope you enjoyed it and drop me a review as a little birthday present. :)_


	2. Chapter 2:Hai Mistress

Chapter 2: Hai, Mistress

_Author Notes: SEX! Oh my god sex between two women! If you don't like that sort of thing go away because this story is full of it. And I don't own Mai HiME, Mai Otome or any of the characters in it._

Shizuru sat at a long table a place setting in front of her with a half eaten meal on the plate. She set her fork down on the plate and then glanced over her shoulder with a smile on her face seeing Natsuki standing there. Without realizing it she reached for her wine glass not realizing it was empty until Natsuki reached over her shoulder taking it from her.

"Mistress..." Natsuki said then filled the glass and handed it back to Shizuru her hand brushing against a blue sapphire stone set into a silver ring.

"Ah, thank you Natsuki-chan." Shizuru said smiling at blue haired woman then took a drink and set the glass down.

"Hai, mistress" Natsuki said with a nod as she shifted in her stance then crossed her hands before her standing in a very formal stance like she had been taught many years ago at Garderobe.

"No, need to be so formal Natsuki-chan." Shizuru said keeping her eyes focused on Natsuki thinking the other woman was truly beautiful. She was quite lucky to have such a beautiful and talented Otome. "It's only the two of us, you can relax a little. I promise not to tell the headmistress."

Natsuki came around to face Shizuru's right. "If insist, your will is my life."

Shizuru reached out gently touching Natsuki's hand. "I know my Natsuki would do anything for me."

"Hai, anything." Natsuki said then smiled crookedly a light blush forming on her face.

"I worry sometimes though that it is because of duty and not that you want to." Shizuru said taking Natsuki's hand and squeezing it.

Natsuki blushed even more for a moment and then relaxed "Mistress, I would spend every waking moment with you."

"So sweet, sit with me." Shizuru said pulling Natsuki's hand guiding her to the table. Natsuki pulled a chair over real close to Shizuru and sat in it knowing that every part of her is within Shizuru's reach wondering how long it would take for the brunette to make a move.

Shizuru touched Natsuki's cheek holding her hand there enjoying the soft feel of her skin, "The Ice Silver Crystal, my Otome, my Natsuki-chan."

"Hai, I am Shizuru's Natsuki-chan and she is my mistress." Natsuki said a blush returning to her face as she closed her eyes. Shizuru leaned over pressing a soft kiss to Natsuki's lips then pulled away a little staring at her. Natsuki opened her eyes when she felt Shizuru stop, "What is it Mistress?"

"Nothing," Shizuru softly said as she cupped Natsuki's cheek again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Natsuki asked staring into Shizuru's red eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all my sweet," Shizuru said then she leaned in kissing her again. Natsuki shrugged and then returned the kiss. "Mmmm, you're kisses are always so pleasant."

"Mistress, Mistress." Natsuki said between kisses as her tongue brushed against Shizuru's lips. "All I think about is my Mistress."

"I think I'm done with supper will you take me to my room." Shizuru said pulling back with a smirk, "Or to yours."

"I don't like sleeping alone, Mistress." Natsuki said as she looked up at Shizuru with her best puppy eyes.

"Nor do I." Shizuru said as she stood and held her hand out for Natsuki who took it and smiled when Shizuru snuggled into her arm resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki walked her down a hallway to several doors at the end; she looked from one door to the other then opened the door to the master bedroom closing it behind them. Shizuru turned into Natsuki and started kissing her while she pushed her back against the wall pressing her body to Natsuki. The blue haired woman for the first time turned somewhat forward and quickly flipped them around so Shizuru had her back to the wall while biting her neck.

"Mmmm so forceful," Shizuru moaned softly pushing away from the wall into Natsuki.

"I can't help it." Natsuki said and pushed Shizuru's sweater off her shoulders and worked on her skirt causing it to drop quickly. She then slid her hands under the shirt and along Shizuru's bare lower back.

Shizuru leaned into Natsuki kissing at her neck at first then moving towards her left earlobe. Natsuki kept close enough for Shizuru to continue kissing her but pulled back so she could shed her vest and her pants equalizing with Shizuru's current state of undress. She grabbed onto Shizuru's hips and pulled her back as she sat on the bed and pulled Shizuru into her lap with her legs going around Natsuki waist. Shizuru moaned softly licking around Natsuki's earring.

Natsuki quickly and rather easily for her unbuttoned Shizuru's shirt and pushed it off her shoulders and onto her elbows as she looked at a rather well filled blue silk undershirt. Natsuki slid her hands under the shirt rubbing her hands on Shizuru's stomach then looked down at the matching silk panties Shizuru wore with a look annoyance. "You raided my underwear drawer didn't you?"

"I didn't think Natsuki would mind. Her collection is so much nicer then mine." Shizuru teased, Natsuki indeed had a quite extensive lingerie collection and try as much as she could Shizuru couldn't get Natsuki to tell her the name of the store she shopped. Shizuru was sure she had been to every lingerie store in Wind and still couldn't find where Natsuki shopped.

"It's a good color." Natsuki said then reached sliding her hands out of the shirt and brushed them over Shizuru's breasts through the fabric, she cupped them and pushed them up before letting go watching them bounce; with a smirk on her face she traced a finger over each nipple realizing they had gone hard. "So much like a second skin."

Shizuru reached up kissing Natsuki's GEM softly feeling it grow a little warmer. "Natsuki, my sweet Ice Silver Crystal."

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru a confused look on her face feeling a tingle run through her body like it always did when she was about to materialize. "Why did you just activate my GEM?"

"Why else would I?" Shizuru said still smiling as she pressed another kiss to it feeling the GEM become even warmer. "Would you disobey an order from your master?"

Natsuki pushed Shizuru back enough to look at her the urge to materialize growing strong in her. Though her Meister ring was still in the Fumi core she had forgotten that columns had the ability to active any GEM connected to the system. She had no idea that included Meister level GEMs. "Why would you..." Natsuki started to ask as a signal from her GEM cut in.

"Principal, Is everything alright? We just read an outside activation of your GEM and the temporary contractor is the Archmeister." Irina asked wondering why the Archmeister would activate Natsuki's GEM when she had the ability to do it herself. As far as she knew Natsuki and Shizuru were taking a long weekend and were at one of the houses the Viola family owned in the countryside of Wind maybe an hour's drive from the school.

"Everything is fine Irina; Natsuki is just helping me move some furniture." Shizuru said with a light giggle looking at Natsuki. Shizuru had told Natsuki she had convinced her father to let them use this place for a little time off knowing they couldn't take enough time to go to one of the Kruger manors in Aries but the truth was that Shizuru owned this property as well as several others her mother having willed them to her when she did.

"Furniture?" Natsuki said watching Shizuru's smirk turn from a smile to a glare aimed at her. "Ah, right she has a big armoire that is too large to move by ourselves. That will be all." Natsuki shook her head as Irina acknowledged then cut the communication line. "So let me get this right. You want me to materialize, to have sex?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki sticking her lip out in a pout. "Natsuki said she would do anything that didn't involve her being hand cuffed and spanked."

"It's not that, it's just. During sex?" Natsuki said finally breaking out in a full blush.

"Well if it's too much for Natsuki to handle..." Shizuru said leaning back and looking away from Natsuki making like she was about to get out of Natsuki's lap.

"Wait!" Natsuki shouted grabbing Shizuru and pulling her back towards her, "I didn't say that I wouldn't do it. It's just kind of odd." She grabbed the sides of Shizuru's undershirt pulling it over her head and tossing it on the ground looking hungrily at Shizuru.

Shizuru leaned in close to Natsuki blowing in her ear, "Please."

The blue haired woman laid Shizuru back on the bed then stood on it wearing just an undershirt and her panties as she called for her robe. A silhouette appeared in front of her forming the robe then it moved settling on Natsuki. "It feels weird when you don't have any clothes on to start." Natsuki said holding her arms out and moving them around as she knelt on the bed before Shizuru.

"I never really thought about it." Shizuru said as she ran her hands down Natsuki's shoulders surprised that it was a little cold to the touch.

Natsuki turned around and picked Shizuru up by her thighs allowing her to warp her legs around her and then sat back on the bed. She then leaned down and began to suck on her already hard nipples as she moved her hands up and down her back.

Shizuru pushed her chest into Natsuki's mouth holding onto her shoulders the metal plating feeling a little odd; it took her minute to realize that it was colder then before. At first she had just thought that it was because Natsuki's robe was made of metal plating but now she realized the robe was actually cold. Natsuki slid her hands in the back of Shizuru's panties and grabbed her bottom squeezing it.

The Archmeister pulled herself further into Natsuki's lap jumping as her bottom touched the metal plating on Natsuki's legs it feeling very cold on her rear the silk panties offering not protection against the cold. Natsuki pulled her hands out obviously not feeling the thin strap straining against the back of her hand until it snapped on both sides. "Dammit! These are expensive!" Natsuki hissed picking up the ruined underwear.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Shizuru said trying to hide a giggle.

"Wait a minute you think this is funny!" Natsuki said glaring at Shizuru.

"I do not." Shizuru said running her hand down Natsuki's cheek and then leaned in kissing her shivering when her breasts touched the cold metal of Natsuki's breast plate.

Relaxing a little Natsuki slid her hands along Shizuru's sides while Shizuru continued to kiss her but giggled as Natsuki's cold hands brushed a ticklish spot on her side. "That's it!" Natsuki said leaning back, "Is this a joke to you?"

"Natsuki," Shizuru said looking into Natsuki's eyes seeing that her giggling had angered her lover. "Your hands are cold and that tickles."

"Why do we have to do this anyway?" Natsuki growled.

"I'm sorry I just thought it would be exciting." Shizuru said as she shifted her bottom getting very cold from pressing on Natsuki's lap.

"How about we try this?" Natsuki said then she laid Shizuru down on the bed leaning above her.

"Whatever does Natsuki have in mind?" Shizuru asked with a smile on her face staring at Natsuki above her.

"I'm not quite sure. We know that I can get you to orgasm, but can you get me there though my robe?" Natsuki said with a wicked smile on her face.

Shizuru shook her head with a smile on her face reaching up and tapping Natsuki's nose before getting back into character, "Ara but Natsuki is my Otome and she is supposed to see to my needs."

"Right, forgot about that. Oh well." Natsuki said leaning down pressing a kiss to Shizuru then tracing her finger down Shizuru's neck, between her breasts and down until she reached between her legs slipping her finger inside of Shizuru causing her to jump feeling the cold finger in her grabbing the sheets.

"What's going on Shizuru?" Natsuki asked feeling a little worried that she had hurt Shizuru. With her gloves on she had trouble feeling or judging pressure. She held her hand where it was looking down at Shizuru seeing she was still squirming a little. "What's happening?"

"Cold…." Shizuru said shivering, "It's very cold."

Natsuki looked down glancing at Shizuru's sex seeing a light layer of frost over it and gently pulled her finger out looking at the frost on the tip of it. "Huh?" Natsuki said then reached across the bed to a glass of water touching the glass and watching it instantly freeze. She let go of the glass and put her hand to her face touching her cheek wondering why it didn't feel cold. "It seems like my robe radiates cold, though I don't feel it." Natsuki said looking at Shizuru.

"I've never really touched you while you are in your robe unless I had mine on. It must dampen the chill of your robe." Shizuru said reaching up and wrapping her hand around Natsuki's neck pulling her back into a kiss.

"If I try to do anything with you like this it will be like getting locked in the freezer all over again." Natsuki said remembering when they were students and had been locked in the kitchen freezers. Shizuru hadn't handled the cold very well and had nearly died.

"It's kind of like that time Natsuki played with ice cubes." Shizuru said then pushed Natsuki off of her and crawled back into Natsuki's lap kissing her.

"Are you sure about this?" Natsuki asked returning the kiss.

"Hai," Shizuru said then pressed her chest into Natsuki shivering and moaning the feeling of being pressed against Natsuki being very cold and very arousing. Natsuki laid Shizuru on her back and began licking just below her navel. "Mmmmm." Shizuru said then took Natsuki's hands pulling them up to her breasts.

Natsuki continued down lower to just above her groin licking it then trailing her fingers everywhere her tongue had touch creating a thin line of ice down Shizuru's stomach. Natsuki's hair trailed along her stomach it feeling strange; just as cold as the rest of her causing Shizuru to start giggling again.

Natsuki flipped her hair back and looked up at Shizuru scowling, "I'm ticklish you know that." Shizuru said. Natsuki looked at Shizuru seeing her smile then leaned her head back down and teased Shizuru's clit with her teeth. "Ahhh!"

Natsuki smirked then began to suck on it while holding it between her teeth. She slid her hands down until her hands ended up on her sides and Shizuru bit her lip. Natsuki cautiously stuck her tongue inside while reaching up and pinching Shizuru's nipples lightly. Shizuru shivered, it really being an amazing feeling with everything Natsuki touching being cold. She arched bringing her hips up causing Natsuki to bring her hands down putting them on Shizuru's thighs massaging them while licking her.

Shizuru moaned loudly pushing her head back into the bed feeling her GEM warm up and then heard Irina ask, "Principal, Archmeister are you two alright both your heart rates are elevated quite a bit."

Natsuki ignored her and pushed further into Shizuru's wetness while rubbing her clit with one of her fingers causing Shizuru to let out another loud moan.

"They aren't.... Are they?" Irina asked though it didn't seem like she was talking to them.

"Woods turn that communication line off." Youko's voice said right before the communication line cut out again.

"Let yourself go Shizuru." Natsuki whispered then pushed her tongue in deeper now pinching Shizuru's clit with her fingers. While Shizuru continued to moan Natsuki stuck a finger in and upward. Shizuru grabbed the sheets again clinching them in her hands pushing up into Natsuki's mouth. "How close are you?"

Shizuru panted gasping for air. "V...v...v...very" She moaned.

Natsuki pulled her finger out and noticed that Shizuru's fluids have frozen around it. Moving her finger she cracked the ice and rubbed the outside of Shizuru's groin while licking the same spot her finger had been surprised that it was not even cold but the flesh was still very warm.

"Natsuki....." Shizuru whispered barely able to find her voice wanting nothing but to feel Natsuki inside her again.

Natsuki leaned in close putting her lips so they were just barely touching Shizuru's lips then asked. "How do you want it?"

"I trust Natsuki." Shizuru said then paused to catch her breath.

Natsuki smiled then slid down and placed her hands flat against the insides of Shizuru's thighs knowing that she couldn't keep them there long; then inserted her tongue pushing the last bit of restraint away.

"Oh god, Natsuki!" Shizuru moaned loudly.

Natsuki finished Shizuru off and crawled next to her and dropped her robe pulling Shizuru into her and the blankets over them she then locked legs with her in an attempt to heat her thighs and the rest of her lower body up again while holding her in her arms.

Shizuru shivered while she clung to Natsuki enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together, "Natsuki...that...was...amazing..." Shizuru said between shivers.

"You weren't worried about a repeat of the last time you played with the cold?" Natsuki asked and Shizuru just shook her head making Natsuki smile, "But I'm glad."

Shizuru rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder curling into her "I trusted my Natsuki then and I still trust her now."

"Well I'm glad you have faith in me." Natsuki said stroking her hand through Shizuru's hair.

"Hai," Shizuru lazily said with a yawn and started nodding off. Natsuki just smiled and pressed a kiss to Shizuru's forehead before lying back as well and closing her eyes.

The End….

_Author Notes: I made reference to a chapter in Yearbook here so if you want to know more about them getting locked in a freezer go check it out. And once again if you have any requests for couples you want to see or for a particular fantasy just send me PM or leave a review._


End file.
